Buddy Swanson
Buddy Swanson better known as the Metal Killer is the main antagonist of the 2014 horror musical Stage Fright. He is portrayed by and voiced by . Biography Buddy and his sister were the kids of a theater actress named Kylie Swanson. It's unknown who their father was, but their stepfather was a producer named Roger McCall. One night, Roger figures out that Kylie was cheating on him. After her show, Roger dresses like the villain of the play The Opera Ghost and brutally murders Kylie. Buddy witnesses this and Roger tells him not to say anything, slapping him twice. Likely scared and unsure what to do, Buddy keeps quiet and the murder goes unsolved. ''Stage Fright'' Ten years later, Roger has opened a theater camp and employs both Buddy and Camilla as cooks. Roger announces that they will be doing The Haunting of the Opera, the same play Kylie was murdered after, to which Camilla sees it as her chance to follow in her mother's footsteps by playing the leading lady. Unbeknownst to everyone, Buddy intends to avenge his mother by ruining the production. One night after the director of the play tries to get Camilla to have sex with him in order to get the part, Buddy murders him on-stage by electrocuting him with a light bulb. Wanting to keep the play going, Roger claims that Artie's death was an accident and sings a song to get everyone motivated to do the play again, while secretly unplugging the phone lines. As the others sing, Buddy in his Metal Killer outfit sings himself a metal ballad in a dark room while scratching up the walls with his saw blades. The opening night performance goes off without incident, until the Opera Ghost of the play, Sam Brownstein, discovers the body of the costume designer. The Metal Killer pops up and kills Sam with a pair of scissors. While everyone is distracted on stage by a restrained and disguised Liz, the Metal Killer murders Bethany and kidnaps Roger. He drags Roger into the kitchen where he ties him up, beats him, sings, and plays guitar. After discovering the bodies, Camilla walks in on the Metal Killer taunting Roger. She slowly walks over to him and takes off his mask, revealing her brother Buddy Swanson. Buddy explains his motives, but while he's distracted, Roger escapes his binds and when Buddy goes in for the kill, Roger tackles him. The two fight for a while, ending when Roger stabs Buddy to death. Victims Direct *1: Artie Getz | Electrocuted, via light bulb in mouth. *2: Whitney | Killed off-screen, via nails shoved into head. *3: Sam Brownstein | Impaled with scissors. *4: Bethany | Throat slashed with saw blade. Indirect *Roger McCall | Killed by Camilla with a saw. Quotes As the Metal Killer As Buddy To be added. Gallery Images Metalkiller01.jpg Buddyswanson01.jpg|Buddy unmasked. Videos Stage Fright 2014 Trailer The Show Must Carry On Metal Killer's Revenge Category:Alter-Ego Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Horror Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Protective Category:Related to Hero Category:Rogues Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Wrathful